


Unpredictable consequences. AU 6x14

by ltEveRoarke



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU 6x14, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Injury, OTA vs. NTA, Regrets, possibility of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltEveRoarke/pseuds/ltEveRoarke
Summary: 6x14 AU. Curtis messes with Felicity's biochip. He didn't predict every possible consequences. Angst with Curtis hearing hard truth from John.





	Unpredictable consequences. AU 6x14

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt with fanfiction. English is not my first language, i don't have any beta so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

“This is good plan, but it will not work. They have Felicity” Curtis said with resignation. “She will outhack me within 1 minute.” Mr. Terrific turned to his teammates, looking resigned.

“She is good, but you are smart too. Can you find a way to keep her away for few hours?” Dinah asked with hope. They was planning on hacking OTA phones to locate Lance and Laurel. Unfortunately for them, Felicity well secured cells to prevent exactly this kind of situations. Curtis needed some time to hack and then to recapture Laurel from Quentin, while preventing any phone communication between former detective and rest of his team.

Curtis suddenly straightened up in his chair. “I have some crazy idea, but it is risky. It will cost her a lot of pain and I’m not sure I should do this.”

Dinah's eyes filled with interest. “What’s your plan?” She was willing do anything to get justice for Vincent. “Felicity isn’t innocent. She was tracking us and broke our trust”

“I can crack up her chip. She physically won’t be able to do anything with computer because of pain.” He paused for moment. “I meant a lot of pain, literally.”

“Are you sure that she will be suffering only this long as we need?” Rene joined conversation. ”Can you fix it whenever we are done with our plan?”

“Yes I think so, but are we really considering this? Its Felicity, not some enemy. Don’t you think it is a bit radical?” Holt seemed unsure to cross the line of hurting friend.

“She is on Team Arrow and know the risk. Do you think that Oliver would hesitate to put arrow through one of our legs to stop us?” Dinah was trying to convince her mates. She was so close to end this war with Black Siren for good, and could not back away now.

  
Few hours later Curtis was sitting with laptop in his car, parked behind Oliver’s old campaign office. 15 minutes ago he left Felicity laying on her computer platform. In front of his eyes he still had her face, filled with pain. She looked devastated when she understood what he had done. As he was leaving through the garage, he heard the ding of the elevator. He had hope, that Oliver, or Dig will take good care of her. He should drive away but something was stopping him. His thoughtfulness was interrupted by the close signal of the ambulance. Car parked by front entrance to the Oliver former office and paramedics rushed inside. Curtis was confused, he didn’t thought that Felicity will agree for professional medical help. Team Arrow MO was to keep any injuries inside the house, and off official hospital documents, to prevent unnecessary questions. He told Felicity that her pain will be temporary and he will fix chip, as soon as possible.

Soon after, medics brought out Felicity on a stretcher. Oliver walked close her and was holding his wife hand the whole time. Even from a distance, Curtis could see tears on his face. Ambulance drove off on full speed, with lights and siren on. Observing from his car, Mr. Terrific felt rising worry. Something was seriously wrong. He decided to wait few minutes and then head to hospital. Temporarily he forgot about Team's plan. He needed to know that Felicity will be okay. The feeling of guilt and remorse grew in him more and more, with each passing minute. He grabbed computer and turn off interference of the biochip.

 

**Starling General.**

  
Curtis looked through the window in doors to the Felicity's room. She seemed to be sleeping, her face white like hospital sheets. Oliver sat hunched in chair, his head on wife’s laps. Diggle was standing on the other side of bed. Holt gently opened the door, not wanting to wake up the patient. Queen immediately raised his head to look at the newcomer, and then his eyes quickly turned back to only women in room. “Dig, please, take him from here.” Mayor whispered with clenched teeth.

John in three steps reached the youngest men shoulder and dragged him outside. After passing first corner, former solider aimed a huge blow at Curtis' jaw and computer geek stumbled few steps back. "Felicity told us what you did. How could you? What were you thinking?" John asked with total disgust in his eyes.

  
“I had to, it was only way to keep her away from computers. You would try to stop us from delivering justice to the Black Siren. Stopping Felicity was our only chance for the success of the plan and finding Laurel.” Curtis tried to justify himself. He had never seen John so cold and contempt before. “What happened? Why is she in the hospital. I told her it was only temporary and I would repair the chip as soon as I could.”

  
Dig was silent for moment, like he wasn’t sure if he should answer. “She is pregnant, you bastard. It’s high probability that you just killed their unborn daughter. Doctors are not optimistic: the amount of pain in connection with high cortisol level caused by extremal stress… They don’t know what effect interference of the biochip has on the child.” On the last words, Spartan voice was thick with unshed tears.

  
On hearing word pregnant Curtis knees became week. He needed lean on the wall to keep standing. “Wha… O my God, o my… I didn’t… I did not know.” His eyes was wide open and his breath short. “Please, you have to believe. I didn’t know.” He was pleading.

  
“So what even if you didn’t know?” Johns anger was raising. “You knew that this will cause her a lot of pain and you still did this to her.“ He grabbed younger man by shirt on chest and shaked him, Curtis was too weak to even try to defend himself. “She called you best friend, she trusted you. She introduced you to this team in the first place. She never told anything, but she was suffering, that you so easy broke contact with her. And now you used your gift for her, against her, you asshole.” Words was flying out of Dig’s mouth, he couldn't stop himself in his anger. “You broke her man, when we found her on floor, she was devastated. She suffered, probably more because of your betrayal than physical pain, if this is even possible. And for what for? Because yours, Dinah and Rene wounded pride? Because we caught Dinah and Rene on betrayal and lies? Because we tried stopping you from mistake of killing without trial? We know that Arrow killed before, but he wants be better. He doesn't want Dinah, Rene or you spend rest of yours lives with remorse. He has enough guilt on his own. You keep repeating that you can not trust us, and you did this? Causing pain on purpose? You are the reason that women, you claimed was your friend, can lost her baby. Don’t you think that she suffered enough in the past? ”

  
With every Digs word remorse and guilt was building in Curtis, He could not look John in the eyes. He didn’t have any words, didn’t try to justify himself. From moment he presented the idea to Dinah and Rene, he felt it was wrong, but he still did it. He kept asking himself why. Did he try to prove something? Prove that he can be like others and do whatever it takes, no matter of the costs or the consequences? “I am so sorry. I truly regret, what have I done.” He whispered.

  
“Now you are sorry. You should think about this before. Before you've done something, that can have irreversible consequences.” John said, his tone less angered, but more tired. “You should leave. The only reason Oliver let you out of this room, is that he didn’t want Felicity to woke up. She needs rest, and he is crushed. As always, he blames himself for her condition. His guilt, combined with the anger, can be very dangerous. My advice: do not come close to him. You know how to fight, but believe me, you don't have a chance against him, even with your technology or your new little team. For your sake and yours teammates, you all have to keep distance. And FYI we contacted Lance. He changed location and have new protection. You don’t know who you have to face, if you want to capture Black Siren, so don’t even try. I know your capacity. You are doomed to failure.” With this last warning Dig turned on his heels and headed in the direction Felicity’s room.

  
“John!” Former bodyguard stopped but didn’t look back at Curtis. “Please let me know, if… “ Young man struggled with words. “Please let me know about her condition.” John left without another word, or look.

 


End file.
